Pretty Complex Stuff
by Amphytrion
Summary: Very short little story just for a smile. It's my first shot at Stargate fiction, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Daniel/Sam


**Author Notes:** This is a very short, completely without plot little thing I just felt like writing. I'm not really sure what the correct fan fiction term is for it. I've really gotten attached to the Daniel/Sam ship, and while I'd like to explore it again in a longer story with a, well, story, I'm committed to finishing Star Mile before starting any other big projects. The title is a nod to Harvey Pekar. I hope you enjoy this. It's my first Stargate-related story. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or its characters. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Pretty Complex Stuff**

She smelled like… apples? Yes, it was apples; it was Granny Smith apples, and her skin felt nice against his cheek. He pressed his fingertips into her long spine and dragged them up and down over and over as he held her. She relaxed into his embrace a little and nuzzled. He smiled. "You smell nice," he said. His lungs filled with new air and he smiled wider as the scent tickled his nose.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." He kissed her hair. It was a brave thing to do; he'd never done anything like that while she was awake. There were a few times that he'd sat at her bedside after a particularly rough mission that landed her in the infirmary and the sight of her sleeping face—whether peaceful or in pain—was too much to bear, and he'd secretly placed his lips against her forehead and pressed a small kiss into her hairline. His boldness this time went unnoticed, or if she did notice, then she didn't mind. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head. 'Go ahead, Universe,' he thought, 'crash down around me at this moment and see if I care.' The twitch at the corner of his mouth against her scalp alerted her to his internal musings and she lifted her head to stare at his eyes.

"What are you grinning about, Daniel?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual."

"The usual what?"

"It's just that I—we—don't get many moments to just fill ourselves up with each other." She raised her eyebrows. "You know what I mean, Sam. When was the last time we got to spend time with each other, or with anyone, for that matter? I mean time without weapon fire or dirt or complex socio-political catastrophes that don't even belong to our world? Or the ones that _do?"_

Sam smiled a million watts and nodded. She wrapped her long arms around his waist tighter and kissed his cheek. "You're right, Daniel. I do know what you mean. Simplicity is nice when you can get it."

"On the other hand," Daniel ventured, feeling a little drunk with the pleasure of her company, "there are some complications that are worth having." He pressed on, despite her newly re-raised eyebrows. "I mean, think about it," he said, "there are a lot of really wonderful things in life that are almost never simple."

"Oh?"

"Certainly, Sam." He spread his fingers out against the small of her back and flexed them gently, eyes twinkling as he pushed short strands of hair away from her eyes. "You know, things like… stirfry, or a good cocktail."

"Uh huh."

"Baseball, New York Times crossword puzzles…"

"Right." As if he'd ever had a hard time with a crossword puzzle.

"Good literature, music, sailing…"

"Daniel—"

"Love."

"Love?"

Daniel's eyes softened to a calm, sweet blue and his right hand came up to breeze over Sam's cheek. He chewed the inside of his lip a little and tilted his head as he looked at her and whispered, "Love?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered back, smiling again. She leaned forward quickly and kissed his mouth, exhilarated. Moments passed and the two traded pecks, tugs, and nuzzles before erupting in giggles and collapsing on the deck in front of her house, where they had been standing since she greeted him at her front door not ten minutes before. A hard week had preceded his unexpected visit; things were getting worse where the Goa'uld were concerned, and he had thought they could both use company. She had agreed. She reached over and pressed her face in the crook of his neck as he again wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to her feet. She kissed him sincerely before looking up at him and reaching for the door. "Wanna get more complicated?" she asked.


End file.
